pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Umbreon99/Moje Anime/DP001
Treść Zaczyna się piekny, słoneczny dzień. Właśnie znajdujemy się w pokoju młodej trenerki, która ma na imię May. Wybiła godzina szósta i zadzwonił czerwony budzik. Po chwili rozległ się znajomy głos : - Wsawaj kochanie, bo spóźnisz się na odbiór startera, a profesor Rowan nie będzie na ciebie czekał. - to była mama dziewczyny - Paris. - Już ide mamo. - odpowiedziała jej May, po czym szybko sie ubrała i zeszła na dół. Dziewczyna szybko zjadła śniadanie, zabrała plecak, który spakowała poprzedniego dnia i porzegnała się z Paris, a potem zabrała rower i ruszyła w stronę labolatorium profesora Rowana. Dotarcie do miasteczka Sandgem nie sprawiło jej żadnych trudności, jednak odnalezienie labolatorium Profesara nie było już takie łatwe. Po parunastu minatuch błądzenia udało jej się w końcu trafić na miejce. Odstawiła rower i zapukała do drzwi. Otworzył jej wysoki, postarzały mężczyzna z białą brudką. - O witam! Ty pewnie jesteś May. Czekaliśmy na ciebie. Ja nazywam się Profesor Rowan, a to jest moje labolatorium! - przedstawił się Profesor - Dzień dobry. Bardzo przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale na miejscu już trochę pobłądziłam - próowała wytłumaczyć sie dziewczyna. - Ależ nic nie szkodzi, każdemu może się zdarzyć. - Powiedział Rowan, po czym zaprowadził ją do starterów. Na stole stały trzy pokemony, jednak obok nich stała dziewczyna średniego wzrostu, ubrana w różową sukienkę. Na głowie miała białą czapkę, która wspaniale pasowała i do ubioru i do jej niebieskich włosów. - Cześć. Nazywam się Jun i też przyszłam po odbiór startera. - odezwała się. - Hej. Miło mi cię poznać. Ja jestem May. - odpowiedziała. Potem nastąpiła chwila ciszy, jednak przerwał ją Profesor : - No dobrze macie tu przed sobą trzy startery z Sinnoh: Piplupa - typ wodny, Chimchara - typ ognisty oraz Turtwiga typ trawiasty. Daję wam chwilkę do namysłu, a potem podaruje wam pokedex'y i pokeballe. - powiedział bardzo ciepłym i spokojny głosem Rowan. Po czym zawołał kilku swoich starzystów i razem z nimi na chwilę wyszedł z pokoju. A w tym czasie dziewczyny zastanawiały się nad wyborem pokemona. Po paru minutach z myślenia wyrwał je huk zatrzaskujących się drzwi. Obydwie popatrzyły się w tamtą stronę. - Przepraszam was za ten hałas. Jest tu duży przeciąg i drzwi same się zamykają. - powiedział Profesor, po czym podszedł do stolika ze starterami. - I jak wiecie już jakiego pokemona wybierzecie? - zapytał bardzo miło i łagonie. - Tak. Ja poproszę Chimchara - odezwała się May. - Bardzo dobry wybór. - powiedział uśmiechając sie Rowan i podał jej pokeball pokemona, pokedex i pozostałe pokeballe. - No dobrze, a ty Jun? - A ja poproszę Piplupa. - powiedziała łagodnie. - Też wspaniały wybór - odezwał się Profesor i również podarował jej pokeball pokemona, pokedex i reszte pokeballi. - Hmm... May a może stoczymy razem bitwę? - zapytała się Jun. May już chciała odpowiedzieć, jednak przeszkodził jej Profesor - To wspaniały pomysł! ja teraz przepraszam was dziewczynki... Chętnie posędziowałbym wasz pojedynek, jednak obowiązki mnie wzywają. Musicie poradzić sobie same. Czekam na wasze nowe pokemony i zadzwoncie od czasu do czasu - powiedział, po czym wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając je same. Po chwili Jun i May zabrały swoje startery i również wyszły z labolatorium. Ustawiły się na trawie, jedna na przeciwko drugiej i przygotowały się do bitwy. - Chimchar gotowy? - zapytała wojowniczo May. Pokemon pokiwał jej za zgodę. - Piplup ty też! - krzykneła do niego Jun, on również pokiwał jej głową. Bitwę rozpoczęła Jun - Piplup bąbelkowy promień! - rozkazała. Atak poszybował w stronę Chimchara. - Nie tak prędko! Chimchar miotacz płomieni - ataki zderzyły się ze sobą, nastapił wybuch. Po chwili kurz opadł i dziewczyny kontynuowały pojedynek. - Piplup użyj dziobania - poke ptak zaczął biec w stronę przeciwnika - Chimchar krag ognia - znowu ataki zderzyły się ze sobą, jednak krąg ognia był silniejszy i Piplup oberwał. Następnie mały pingwin użył czekania. Chimchar próbował się bronić przed tym atakiem, jednak nie udało mu się i też mocno dostał. Następnie pokemony wymieniły jeszcze parę ostrych ataków, aż w końcu Piplup ponownie użył czekania. Chimchar w tedy szybko zaatakował i atak nie zdążył się naładować. Po chwili oba pokemony padły niezdolne do walki... - Wygląda na to, że mamy remis. - Powiedziała uśmiechnięta May. Podniosła Chimchara przytuliła go i podziękowała mu za wspaniały pojedynek. Jun z Piplupem zrobiła to samo. - Wiesz Jun... Może podróżowałybyśmy razem? W pojedynke to żadna radocha. - zapytała się niepewnie May. Jun uśmiechnęła się do niej i powiedziała: - No pewnie! na pewno bęzie wspaniale. - Dziewczyny nie zwlekając ruszyły w drogę, na kurs obstawiając miasto Oreburg. Żadnia z nich nie schowała swojego startera do pokeballa. Jun trzymała Piplupa na rękach, natomiast Chimchar był na ramieniu May. Z ich rozmowy okazało się, że Jun ma zamiar zbierać odznaki i dostać się do Ligi Sinnoh, natomiast May wstążki i dostać się do Wielkiego Festiwalu. Przyjaciółki rozmawiały i opowiadały o sobie. May dowiedział się, że siostrą Jun jest Cynthia - mistrzyni Sinnoh, natomiast Jun dowiedziała się, że mamą May jest Paris - projektantka mody. Przeszły już dosyć kawałek, kiedy nagle w krzakach zaczęło się coś ruszać. Dziewczyny stanęły jak wryte. Nie wiedziały czego mogą się spodziewać. Nagle wyskoczyła z nich Misdreavus. May chwyciła za pokedex i sprawdziła pokemona Misdreavus - Pokemon duch.Zazwyczaj te pokemony mieszkają w jaskiniach lub opuszczonych domach. Ewoluuje w Mismagiusa za pomocą Dusk Stone. - Jej ale ona jest fajna! Zaraz ją złapie! - krzykneła Jun. Pokemon duch popatrzył sie na nia wyzywająco, jakby chciał powiedzieć: Tak łatwo mnie nie pokonasz. - Piplup bąbelkowy promień! - poke ptak zaatakował, jednak Misdreavus odpowiedziała psychopromieniem. Oba ataki zdeżyły się, jednak psychopramien był silniejszy i przepchał babelkowy promień, po czym uderzył w Piplupa. Pokemon Jun otrząsnoł się i był gotowy do dalszej walki. Po zmierzeniu się kilku ataków Misdreavus była już bardzo zmęczona, jednak Piplu również. Jun bardzo dopingowała swojego pokemona, dlatego ten się nie poddawał. - Piplup jeszcze raz bąbelko promień! - atak uderzył z zmęczona Misdreavus, a ta upadła na ziemię. Jun szybko rzuciłą pokeballem. Troche się wiercił, jednak po chwili zastygł, a Jun złapała swojego pierwszego pokemona. Szybko podbiegła do Piplupa, mocno go przytuliła i podziękowała za bitwę. Nastepnie schowała nowozłapanego pokemona i razem z May ruszyły dalej do miasta Oreburg. Dwie przyjaciółki właśnie ryszły do swojego pierwszego celu. Checie wiedziec jak dalej potoczą się ich losy? Jakie złapią jesczze pokemony i kogo spotkają po drodze? Czytajcie następne odcinki! Ważne wydarzenia